


Something Wrong

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Food mention, Gaslighting, Gen, Incest, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Abuse, incestual sexual abuse, overstimulation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [High school au] Virgil and Remus find out why Janus hates his brother.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Something Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this reads weird, I was very unfocused all day lol. I am a little nervous to post this ngl. It's. certainly taboo

Janus stopped outside the classroom door and squeezed his eyes shut. Dread curdled in his stomach. There was nothing he wanted to do  _ less _ than go to school that morning, but he already woke up late and if his parents found out he’d missed a day without them knowing, they’d be worried sick. 

He adjusted his sunglasses with a sigh and stepped inside. 

“Mr. Gray?” The teacher looked up from her desk as Janus tried to glide to the back without being noticed. “Do you have a late pass?” 

“Nope.” He dropped his backpack and slid into the desk beside Virgil. He grit his teeth, pain shooting up his back. 

She stared at him for a moment, before sighing and shaking her head. She passed down a worksheet, and he stared at it, pretending Virgil wasn’t staring at him. 

“That’s the third time this week,” Virgil whispered harshly. “Why are you late? Don’t bullshit me this time.” 

Janus rubbed his eye under the glasses. “Virgil, I’m really not in the mood. I  _ overslept _ , okay? Good enough?” 

“What’s with the sunglasses?” 

Janus hesitated. “They help with overstimulation. Things are just… a little too much today, alright? Dull the sight, make room for other things.” 

Virgil nodded slowly. “...alright. This doesn’t mean I’m not worried about you.” 

Janus waved him off and started on his sheet. 

A few hours later, they met Remus in the cafeteria. Janus hadn’t had time to eat all day. He slid into the seat in front of Remus and ripped into his lunch. 

“Wow, he’s eating like me.” Remus raised an eyebrow as Virgil sat next to Janus. 

“Not now, Remus. He’s having a bad day.” 

“Again?” Remus frowned. “Were you late again? What’s with the glasses?” 

“Overstimulation. Eat your slop.” 

Remus pouted and picked up his spoon. “It’s oatmeal.” 

“It’s slop, and who brings oatmeal to school? For lunch?” Virgil grimaced. 

Laughter erupted from a few tables over. Janus looked up instinctively, and clenched his fists. 

“Jan?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

Janus locked eyes with J., who waved and smiled. 

“Jan, you’re killing your sandwich.” 

“JAN!” 

Janus jumped, dropping his food. “Jesus Christ, why would you do that?!” 

“Did you win?” Remus asked with a grin. 

Janus pressed his hand over his racing heart. “Win what?” 

“The staring contest with your brother.” Virgil stared at him worriedly. He looked through his backpack for a moment before producing a second Monster and handing it over. “What was that about?” 

“It’s not a big deal,” he mumbled, praying J. wouldn’t come over. He opened the Monster and took three big sips. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Remus said. “When are you going to tell us what he did?” 

“Never.” 

“If it’s that bad, we should know.” Virgil arched his neck to try and get a look at J. 

Janus’ mouth was dry. He could try to tell them, but they’d either overreact, or… not believe him. 

“Yeah, you know all about me and Ro!” Remus reached over and snatched Janus’ hand. It was cold. “Speaking of which, he’s gonna be home after school so we’ll have to chill somewhere else.” 

“That’s stupid,” Virgil said. “Just talk to him.” 

Remus made a heart. “No.” 

“Whatever,” he sighed. “We’ll go to the mall. Janus, last time I’m asking for the day. What did he do? Does Remus need to go in?” 

_ “No. _ Remus does not need to go in.” Janus looked at them seriously. “I’m fine. It’s fine.” 

Virgil sighed again and went back to his lunch. 

Knowing J. would be looking for him, Janus rushed his way through his locker at the end of the day and hurried to meet Remus and Virgil in the courtyard. Remus was already hanging on Virgil’s arm, begging for him to buy Remus candy, faux-annoyance on Virgil’s face. 

They walked to the mall, Janus already feeling better now that he was out of school and had his friends to distract him from his horrible night. They went into a few stores, mostly fucking around and browsing, until they found one that looked interesting. Remus grabbed their hands and dragged them over to a clothes’ rack, bouncing on his toes. 

“Come find a dressing room with me?” Remus gave Virgil puppy eyes, arms full of outfits. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You’ll be okay here a few minutes?” 

Janus nodded. “Yeah. Quick, before he explodes.” 

He laughed and followed Remus out. 

They were gone about ten minutes as Janus looked through the racks, a little bored. He brightened as he came across a skirt— bright yellow with suspenders. 

“You’d look good in that.” 

Janus tensed, eyes widening. He turned around and found himself trapped between the rack and J. 

“What are you doing here?” 

  1. laughed and pointed out the store, where his friends stood in line at a food stall. “I told you we were going today. You should have told me you were, too, we could have carpooled. Are you with Remus and Virgil? You can hang out with us, you know.” 



Janus glanced at his friends. They wore various graphic tees, some of them holding GameStop bags. 

“I don’t think it’s their scene,” Janus mumbled. “They should be back soon, and they’ll want to go.” 

  1. frowned. “Why don’t your friends like me?” 



If this were the first time, Janus would be bewildered. How could he act so casual? But this had been happening for years. Maybe J. just didn’t understand he was doing something wrong. 

“They don’t dislike you, we’re just… different.” Janus sighed. 

“Well… if you’re not going to hang out with me, can I at least see you tonight?” 

He brushed his fingertips along the side of Janus’ thigh. Even through his jeans, the touch left dirt on Janus’ skin. 

“Last night was so good,” he whispered, checking around for anyone listening. “You were… really hot.” 

“J., we’re in public.” 

“So? No one knows, and my friends aren’t looking. Come on, can I see you tonight?” 

J.’s breath fanned over Janus’ jaw. Janus’ heart raced. 

“This is the third day this week I’ve overslept,” he said, trying not to panic, “I can’t stay up late again.” 

“Then let’s just go home now, before Mom and Dad get home.” 

“I promised Remus I’d spend time with him so Roman couldn’t bother him.” 

“Then can we just split off for a minute? And you can meet your friends somewhere, an hour at most.” His hands cupped the back of Janus’ thighs, slowly climbing. “Come on, I miss you—”

“Janus!” 

  1. took a massive step back, clearing his throat, his face red. 



“Hi, Janus!” Remus sang. 

His grin was tight— manic. Janus’ heart dropped. Virgil stood behind him, eyes dark. 

“You ready to go?” Janus managed, and he nodded quickly. 

  1. shot him a quick smile. “I’ll see you at home.” 



He squeezed Janus’ shoulder, then went back to his friends. 

“You are not going home,” Virgil snapped. “Why the hell didn’t you—  _ fuck _ . Come on, let’s leave. We need to talk.” 

Janus’ eyes watered. He brushed his shirt down and sniffled, nodding. “Yeah.” 

Remus’ eye twitched. 

They walked back to Virgil’s house, Remus stimming the entire time and Virgil glaring at the sidewalk. When they settled in Virgil’s room, Virgil and Janus sat on the bed while Remus paced the room, a few tears forced their way out. Hot cramps twisted his stomach painfully. 

“How much did you hear?” 

“From your brother calling you hot,” Virgil said flatly. “This is what’s been keeping you up?” 

Janus shrugged and nodded. He wouldn’t look at any of them. 

Virgil grabbed his hand. “Tell me you don’t blame yourself for this.” 

He looked at Virgil in surprise. “What?” 

“Oh my God,” Remus said, stomping his foot, “oh my God, I can’t, I’m killing him—” 

Janus leapt up as Remus stormed towards the door. “No! Remus,  _ don’t! _ He can’t know you know.” 

“Will you…” Virgil sighed and gestured them both back to the bed. 

They huddled against the headboard, Janus on the end. Remus trembled, his face red. Virgil gripped Janus’ hand. 

“You’re not going back there,” he finally said. “This isn’t happening again.” 

“I can’t just move out,” Janus laughed weakly. 

“Yes you can. You’re a good liar, make something up. Remus and I will back you. You can stay here.” 

Janus’ bottom lip wobbled, then gave way to gross sobbing. He hid his face. 

“It’s alright,” Virgil mumbled, rubbing his back. “We’ll figure it out. It won’t happen again.” 


End file.
